


you drew stars around my scars ('cause i knew you)

by dancedance_resolution



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Supercorptober 2020, in ch 6 lena has a sex dream so there's that., wholesome october shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: 31 days of Supercorptober 2020 prompts!haha okay i ended up completing seven.(Chapter summaries contain descriptions, CWs, and additional tags. Characters, tags, and ratings will be updated as chapters are added.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Fall

On Krypton, there was no such thing as the autumnal equinox. No such thing as seasons, either. There was no James Taylor song to serenade Kara about the Winter, Spring, Summer, or Fall. No Vivaldi concertos, no expensive hotel chain.

But it’s not like you can miss something that you don’t even know exists. Kara Zor-El, for one, never found herself longing for something as arbitrary cyclical weather changes.

Why would she?

\---

_Life starts all over again when it gets crisp in the Fall._

_—F. Scott Fitzgerald_

\---

Season Day started out of necessity.

Kara’s pod landed on Earth in late summer. Her first Earth clothes were a _Campbell’s Soup_ t-shirt and pair of jean shorts. As the young alien grew increasingly attached to the articles, Eliza decided to accommodate Kara rather than fight her. Soon, her closet held three copies of the same black t-shirt with a red soup can on front.

When Midvale’s autumn reared its head, Eliza packed Kara’s _Campbell’s Soup_ shirts in a plastic container under her twin bed. She placed four long-sleeved shirts in Kara’s closet and exchanged the denim shorts for ankle-length jeans.

Later that night, Eliza found Kara curled up in the corner of her closet crying and hyperventilating.

\---

Thanks to her Kryptonian biology and the empowering yellow sun, Kara had no concept of temperature. No matter how Eliza phrased it—no matter the metaphor or even the complicated scientific rationale—Kara simply could not understand why she was not allowed to exclusively wear her _Campbell’s Soup_ shirt year-round. And she certainly couldn’t comprehend why some arbitrary time marker, _Fall_ , suddenly required stifling and uncomfortable clothing.

So Eliza took it upon herself to help Kara understand seasons.

It started out with a trip to the apple orchard down Route 60 West. Eliza and Kara indulged in warm apple cider, pranced around the parking lot with its array of crunching leaves, and, of course, picked an exorbitant amount of apples. When they arrived home, Eliza and Kara made an apple pie with some of their bounty, and while the treat baked in the oven, Eliza began teaching Kara how to knit by the fireplace.

And as a compromise, Kara wore long pants and a cardigan over her _Campbell’s Soup_ shirt.

“This is what Fall is,” Eliza said at the day’s close. “The weather outside gets cold, so we surround ourselves with loved ones to make ourselves warm.”

And so it became a tradition; every equinox, Kara and Eliza celebrated Season Day, crafting and adventuring in celebration of the arrival of Autumn or Spring. Even after Kara moved out to college, Eliza called her faithfully twice a year to engage in some form of the arguably outdated festivity. But even over the phone, the homemade holiday consistently brought Kara immense joy and comfort.

Kara was 26 when she experienced her first autumnal equinox alone, Eliza unavailable as she was speaking and moderating panels at an important biomedical engineering conference from eight a.m. to eight p.m. And by the time Kara was 28, the custom had fell to the wayside.

\---

_Like the sweet apple which reddens upon the topmost bough,_

_Atop on the topmost twig, — which the pluckers forgot, somehow, —_

_Forget it not, nay; but got it not, for none could get it till now._

_—Sappho, “One Girl”_

\---

“Lena, are you still opposed to outdoor activities?” Kara held the door open as she and Lena slipped out of Noonan’s, impossibly full of cinnamon, carbs, and sugar.

“Whyever do you ask?” Lena responded playfully. She nudged her side into Kara’s as they walked down the street, almost like an affectionate shoulder check.

“There’s an apple orchard a few miles west, outside of the city,” Kara said, gazing forward with a somewhat distant expression. “And the equinox is on Saturday.” She paused before quietly adding, “Eliza and I used to spend them together. Equinoxes, I mean.”

Lena looked up at Kara, meeting her eyes and pausing mid-step. “I would love to go, Kara.”

Kara listened to Lena’s breath, steadily dancing in and out of her lungs, but the air had a new weight to it now. As if Lena felt the significance, felt the emotion and vulnerability behind Kara’s offer.

Any remaining apprehension melted into fondness as they continued walking down the crowded National City street. Kara reached out her hand, grazing Lena’s, before Lena finally grasped her hand and wove their fingers together.

And for a Kryptonian who biologically could not sense temperature, Kara felt very warm.

\---

_But you and I, love, we are_

_together, from our clothes down to our roots:_

_in the autumn, in water, in hips, until_

_we are together—only you, only me._

_—Pablo Neruda_

_\---_

“The first time we were at this orchard, you were wearing the Costco brand equivalent of Ugg boots and gorgeously tight skinny jeans.”

“Creep,” Kara teased endearingly.

“And! You were in love with me but hadn’t admitted it to yourself yet.”

“Oh yeah? Because you’re one to talk.”

Lena let out a relaxed laugh, leaning into Kara’s side as they walked along the orchard path. Alex and Kelly were a few rows over, Frieda on her mother’s shoulder so she could reach the top branches, while Eliza was off chasing their younger daughter through the corn maze.

The breeze tousled Lena’s hair, lightly brushing it past Kara’s lips.

“You know, I used to think that I could never miss something if I didn’t know that it existed. Like the seasons—how could I long for that phenomenon if the very concept never crossed my mind? But I think I _would_ miss seasons, even if I never learned their name. Change that comes cyclically, predictably yet mercurially. It’s beautiful.

“And I think I would miss you. Even if our paths never crossed. I think I would yearn for a person who I love like I love you, and who loves me like you love me.” Kara paused for a second, looking down at the ground beneath her, covered in dust-like dirt and rotting apples. “I believe that soulmates are created, not assigned, but _Rao_ , Lena, there’s no one I’d rather grow to call my soulmate than you.”

Lena picked up a small, shriveled apple from the ground and threw it at Kara. It painlessly hit her hip. Kara looked down at her side with mock offense, her dramatic gasp nearly covering up Lena’s whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara said fondly as she took a step towards where Lena stood under the light shade of the apple tree. She pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s soft yet slightly wind-chapped lips. “I love you too.”


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established supercorp fluff. tw alcohol mention

“Hey, Lena,” Kara greeted. She set down her work bag and closed the apartment door behind her her.

Lena let out a hum in acknowledgement, not breaking her attention as she titled a large glass bowl over a circular cake pan.

Kara kicked off her Sperrys and tossed her keys onto the counter, walking up to where Lena was pouring the brown batter into a second pan. “Ooh, what’s this?” she asked, a devilish grin growing on her face at the sight of, presumably, the makings of a chocolate cake.

“I’m baking,” Lena responded simply as she methodically scooped out the last bit of batter with a spatula. She set down the bowl and rested the spatula inside of it, much to Kara’s delight. Seizing the opportunity, Kara picked it up and began licking off the remnants of the sweet, chocolatey batter.

Lena gave a fond eye roll at the sight. She pulled open a drawer and grabbed a toothpick before nudging it closed with her hip. She then picked up the first cake pan and proceeded to repeatedly drop it onto the counter from a height of about an ich. “Getting any air out of the center,” she explained, moving on to the next pan. Finally, she used the toothpick to pop the remaining stubborn bubbles at the top of the pan.

Kara just watched, a bit enamored with Lena and entranced by how she managed to channel so much gorgeous focus and precision into as mundane a task as baking.

“The oven’s still got a minute or two before it’s finished preheating,” Lena explained as she turned away from the counter. She pulled her hair out of its messy bun, leaving the soft raven curls cascading around her shoulders, and faced Kara.

“Love the apron,” Kara quipped. The boldly colored and gaudy Italian flag apron, donning “Kiss the Cook” across the chest, was tied loosely around Lena’s waist and flared out a bit with the swell of her stomach.

Lena supposed that she should explain how she, a very Irish and not at all Italian woman, ended up in this particular apron. But she decided to spare herself the embarrassment of detailing how Sam, after Lena spent three very drunken hours sobbing to her about her hopelessly unrequited love for Kara, bought it from a street vendor in Metropolis as a desperate tactic to get Kara to kiss Lena.

Lena, of course, never wore it. For the obvious reasons, but also because she would never give Sam another reason to pull out that self-satisfied smirk. But it became an unfortunate necessity today as it was the only apron in the apartment, seeing how infrequently Lena spent time in the kitchen doing anything other than pouring glasses of wine.

Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Kara’s lips against hers.

The kiss was brief, only lasting a second or two, before Kara pulled away with a grin.

“You know, technically I’m a baker right now. Not a cook.”

Kara crossed her arms, her muscles bulging a bit through her button-down’s thin sleeves.

Lena scoffed at the gesture. Leave it to Kara to answer her teasing remark with an adorable pout and _that_ movement (a movement whose effect on Lena was very well known to Kara).

“Would you like me to rescind my kiss?” Kara asked dramatically, her eyebrows raised and lips pursed mockingly.

Lena just sighed endearingly and leaned in for another.


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established supercorp fluff. canon compliant, but about 13 years in the future. featuring alex and kelly's daughter. tw: food mention.

Fifteen years ago, if you’d have told Lena Luthor that she’d be driving a Subaru on her way to chaperone a middle school dance with her wife, she would have called you insane.

But she supposes that’s just how things work out sometimes.

And honestly, she’s so just fucking happy right now. So, sanity be damned.

The windows are all down, wind whipping through Lena’s hair like a scene straight out of a rom-com. Beside her, Kara is dramatically singing along to a Taylor Swift song— _Enchanted_ , it’s called?—and Crea is in the back seat, pretending to cringe at her aunt’s antics.

The twelve-year-old had insisted that her moms not attend the dance (and, in her defense, considering that her moms were a shrink and a former government agent, her request was not exactly unfounded). So when Aunt Kara—who was objectively the best Aunt ever in both Kara and Crea’s opinions—offered to take Alex’s place as chaperone, Crea was relieved.

Crea had been talking about the dance for weeks now, and her gleeful excitement had bled off onto her Aunt Kara. The two of them went shopping for Crea’s dress together, arriving home from the department store with a turquoise knee-length fit-and-flare and an elaborate flower crown from Claire’s that had matching blue ribbons which draped onto Crea’s hair. Three days later, they came home with a box from Payless that held sturdy white heels; Crea proceeded to wear them around the house for the next week, claiming that she enjoyed the feeling of towering over her younger siblings, despite the heel being less than an inch high.

The night before the dance, Crea spent the night at Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena’s apartment. She and Kara tried on their outfits and put on a fashion show for Lena, Kara unable to hide her smirk when her sharp fitted suit elicited a faint blush from Lena.

Post-fashion show, Kara and Crea changed into pajamas and put on facemasks that Kara had grabbed from CVS a week or so prior. They snacked on popcorn and binged _The Babysitters Club_ while chatting about school and friends, Lena joining them about halfway through episode two. Crea insisted on staying awake for the whole season—“Aunt Lena, the fact that you’ve never watched this before is a crime, and I _will_ be providing commentary as we watch _all_ ten episodes _tonight_ ”—but by episode five, her resistance proved futile as she finally drifted to sleep, cuddling into her aunt Lena.

Kara looked over and smiled to find that Lena had slipped into a quiet slumber as well.

The sight was achingly domestic and felt sappy sweet in Kara’s heart. It was peaceful and contented and just so happy. Kara felt so, so happy.

\---

“Kara!” Lena whisper-yells admonishingly, a stupid grin helplessly plastered across her face.

“What?” a sheepish Kara responds, her mouth full of Goldfish.

Lena can’t help but look down and beam at the floor as she grabs Kara’s hand and pulls her away from the snack table for the third time that night. “Save some for the kids, yeah?”

“They’re children, they’ll be fine.” Kara steals another cracker as she trails after Lena.

Lena lets out a fond scoff before pulling Kara closer, wrapping her arm around Kara’s side and feeling Kara’s warmth ground her.

“Is it bad that I don’t know any of these songs?” Lena says as she rests her head on Kara’s shoulder and gazes out into the sweaty crowd of middle schoolers on sugar highs.

“No. Unless it’s Taylor Swift, Lizzo, Whitney Houston, or Lady Gaga, we can’t be expected to recognize it. For legal reasons.”

“For legal reasons,” Lena echoes, feigning grave seriousness.

Kara dissolves into a small laugh, dropping her head onto Lena’s. “You see Crea out there?”

“Yeah. Looks like she’s got a girl.”

“Valerian, I think. From Starhaven.”

“Has Crea ever mentioned…”

“Not to me, or to Alex and Kelly. As far as I know, of course.” Kara pauses, smiling tenderly. “Rao’s really out here making sure that not a single Danvers girl is straight, huh.”

Lena snorts. “I suppose you’re right.” She glances downwards as she laces their fingers together. “I’m glad she gets to experience this. Attending a school dance with the person she likes? When that person is an alien and the same gender? I feel so happy for her. Proud, even.”

“Me too. Like my heart is overflowing with love for her and joy on her behalf.”

“Softie,” Lena says in mock insult.

“You are too!”

“That’s not my fault! I was never permitted to participate in these types of events at her age. Ever, really. And even if I could have attended, I certainly couldn’t have held a girl’s hand like Crea is. So I’m living vicariously through her, I guess. Through my niece.” Lena says the last phrase as if it’s some sacred proclamation, like she can’t believe that she has the right to call someone “her niece,” that she has the right to feel so much love towards this girl.

“You know, I never went to one of these either. Well, I did once, but I bolted after thirty seconds. Lights and sounds and all—it was too tough for a young Kryptonian, fresh onto this yellow sun scene.”

Lena chuckles at the statement before lifting her head from Kara’s shoulder and turning towards her. “Dance with me.”

“To ‘Uptown Funk’?”

“Dance with me. We don’t have to live vicariously through her; we’re at a school dance right now.” She looks up into Kara’s eyes through her eyelashes and musters every bit of flirty energy she has left in her after three hours of chaperoning lemonade-fueled twelve- and thirteen-year-olds. “Kara Danvers, will you slow dance with me to this god-awful song?”

“Heck yeah, baby,” Kara responds, and her face involuntarily scrunches up into a giddy grin. She takes Lena’s outstretched hand and begins to gently sway—terribly out of rhythm—with her. With Lena, the love of her life.

In a poorly lit middle school gymnasium.

The love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got /really/ bad writer’s block about halfway through quarantine, and participating in this fictober event is sort of my attempt at prying myself out of that state with a rusty crowbar. My language honestly feels so stilted and clunky, almost as if this were a boring academic paper. It’s like I’ve forgotten how to write creatively and poetically, and I’ve been struggling to write anything that I’m satisfied enough with to post. (Like, am I capable of writing a sentence that does not begin with “Lena”, “Kara”, or “she” as the subject??) This chapter has been my favorite so far, but it was also the most difficult to write and extremely time-consuming. Hopefully this’ll get easier as I keep going. But yeah, any advice and opinions—especially regarding my syntax, sentence structure, and pacing—is greatly appreciated :)))


	4. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established supercorp fluff/humor. game night, featuring dansen, brania, and j'onn/m'gann. tw: alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this fic an elaborate excuse for me to assign every supergirl character a dog breed and name? yes, yes it was.

Saturday game nights tended to follow the same script. By eleven, Alex was always too drunk to coherently play any board game; by eleven fifteen, Lena always reached that state where she was just tipsy enough for her game playing ability to be impaired, while her ego remained only strengthened.

As such, Nia adapted. Not wanting to deal with Lena waxing poetic for fifteen minutes about the philosophical merits and statistical data of _Clue_ , she deemed it best that they put a halt on the board game-ing for that night and watch some SNL re-runs. The plan was simple enough, and it would surely elicit some laughs from Kelly that would make drunk Alex swoon and make a hilarious fool of herself. It was a win win.

At Nia’s request, Kara hooked up the Apple TV and shuffled Nia’s _SNL Favorites_ YouTube playlist. The first sketch to play was “Xanax for Gay Summer Weddings.”

The skit was funny enough, and visibly well-done. The premise was cute and simple: gay summer weddings are so perfect that you have to take Xanax to survive your feelings of inadequacy while in attendance. But it was the last fifteen seconds that had Alex howling, nearly spitting out her wine.

“That’s literally you!” she said, breathless from laughter, as she pointed dramatically at Kara.

The announcer’s voice had proclaimed “Note: this product is not necessary for lesbian summer weddings” as Kate McKinnon and Aidy Bryant appeared onscreen wearing—in a word— _horrid_ beige suits and quickly professed their love before walking down an absent aisle with approximately ten dogs.

“Hey!” Kara pouted, “We weren’t _that_ bad. Lena wore a dress, and my suit was dark purple and _tailored_.”

“And neither of us had a Karen haircut,” Lena chimed in, her attempt at sounding serious undercut by the fact that her words were a bit slurred.

“Very true!” Kara said, forcefully nodding in agreement.

“Okay but,” Nia said, her words intertwining with laughter, “ten dogs and a rushed backyard wedding that was unintentionally cottagecore? Checks out.”

“Our wedding wasn’t rushed!”

“Eliza has a _great_ backyard,” Kara said at the same time.

“You guys literally were engaged for less than two months.”

“Okay, well, we didn’t have ten dogs,” Kara said, pretending to sulk.

“That is factually accurate,” Brainy said. He enunciated each consonant in that way Nia found all too endearing. “There were precisely seven dogs at the Danvers-Luthor wedding.”

Nia dissolved into mildly drunken, snorting laughter. “Let’s see, Eliza’s yorkie mix Prosac was the flower girl…”

“You and Brainy’s pit bull Nyota was a bridesmaid!” Alex supplied eagerly.

“Our dogs,” Kelly added with a slightly smug smile, “Meredith and Christina were bridesmaids too.”

“And Sam and Ruby’s mutt Ziggy was the ring bearer.”

“Our dog S’rai,” M’gann said, leaning into J’onn’s side, “was the appointed greeter of guests.”

“And your Doberman mix Krypto acting as ‘Assistant Officiant’ brings the total up to seven!” Alex shouted gleefully.

The living room roared with more laughter than was appropriate for the situation, in Kara’s opinion, all of them oblivious to the next sketch playing on the TV.

Kara collapsed into Lena’s side, burying her face in her hands as both women shook with laughter, their futile attempts to keep a shred of dignity abandoned.

Lena, though, ever one to defend her wife’s honor, attempted to level a stern glare at Brainy and Nia. “Well, at least we didn’t have a ferret in our wedding ceremony.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me naming alex's dogs after characters on a show chyler was on :|


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extremely self-indulgent, fluffy fic where kara and lena have an autistic daughter. featuring: pink kryptonite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late. Life’s just been a lot lately. But hey, we’re getting back on track with an incredibly self-indulgent autism-related fic!
> 
> In this fic, I talk about “chewelry.” For those who don’t know, chewelry is an object some autistic/neurodivergent people wear to stim with. Here’s the specific piece of chewelry that inspired this fic (remove parentheses if copying link): https://www.arktherapeutic(.)com/arks-krypto-bite-chewable-gem-necklace/?gclid=CjwKCAjwq_D7BRADEiwAVMDdHh8RMwpTs_cnVQJThE1UK7lRI7v59vPPNmW9TUdZjvCC0xRPXzSmSxoCWDMQAvD_BwE
> 
> Also, the name Edie is pronounced Ee-dee.

When Kara and Lena received the diagnosis— _Autism Spectrum Disorder_ —there was no “mourning period.” Maybe their daughter’s life would look slightly different than they had expected, but just because her life wasn’t exactly how they’d initially imagined didn’t mean it was condemned to be difficult or burdensome. Quite the contrary, in fact.

Edie’s childhood was filled with joy and connection; her family loved her unconditionally, and Kara—understanding firsthand the struggles of growing up as an autistic girl in an America whose institutions had yet to learn how to accommodate neurodiversity—worked to ensure that she received the support she needed. Edie faced her challenges and bad days, as everyone does, but she knew her life was so much more than just the lows or the hardships. It was hers, and it was wonderful.

Autism did not make Edie “less than” or uncompassionate. Her relationships with her moms, extended family, and friends were genuine and loving.

And Edie thrived.

\---

“It’s a gag gift, sort of,” Lena explained with a giggly smile as Edie opened up her first birthday present. “Chewelry, but in the shape of Kryptonite.”

Edie grinned as she slipped the chord over her head, a small piece of Kryptonite-shaped silicone hanging from it like the pendant of a necklace.

“It’s pink so we don’t confuse it for real Kryptonite,” Kara added, making a sign language J with her left hand as she spoke to signify that she was mostly joking, “But also because it’s such a pretty, muted color.”

Edie nodded. “’hank you,” she said, her words obstructed by the chewelry that was now lodged between her teeth.

\---

Edie was determined to go to the graduation dance.

She knew that the crowded gymnasium of sweaty no-longer-eighth-graders would probably be sensory hell. And she knew—thanks to Kara’s repeated insistence—that her attendance was not mandatory.

But this dance was a milestone.

(“If you want to go to this dance for your own enjoyment, then I want to help make that happen. But if you’re going out of some internalized sense of obligation to the concept of teenage ‘milestones’… Edie, milestones are personal and subjective, and definitely not assignable. And this supposed ‘milestone’ is one designed for neurotypical processing.”

And logically, Edie knew her mother was right. She certainly understood her concern, too. Normally, she’d stay a mile away from an overstimulating event like this.

But.)

So they made a plan. Edie would come to the dance armed with her ear defenders and the new pink Kryptonite chewelry she had received a few weeks prior. The school assured that they would leave the door to room 104 unlocked so Edie could take a break from the noise and crowds if she needed to. Her cousin Jon, Clark’s son who also in her graduating class, would be there for Edie if she needed anything.

And, of course, her parents were just a call away.

So it was settled. Edie Luthor-Danvers was going to the graduation dance.

\---

Edie quickly determined that she could not stay in the gymnasium.

The night had gotten off to a great start—she and three of her friends all went to Olive Garden together, and they laughed so loudly at Xima’s stories that it probably disrupted other patrons. Edie felt giddy and present and gloriously _young_.

Drashti’s mom had dropped them all off at the school afterwards, snapping pictures as they excitedly emerged from the minivan. She got a few more posed photos in front of the trees at the edge of the parking lot before wishing the girls well, confirming what time she was going to pick up Drashti, and then driving off, windows down and hand dramatically waving.

Once Ms. Amin was out of sight, Xima extended her hand towards Edie with a shy smile.

(It had happened last Monday. Edie and Drashti were sitting in the corner of the classroom talking about Taylor Swift songs when Xima walked towards them. She wrung her hands a few times and nervously cleared her throat. “Can I talk to you, Edie?” she said remarkably quickly.

“Yeah, of course.”

After a few empty seconds, Drashti got up with the quick excuse of “I have to refill my water bottle, I’ll be back.” Xima gave her an appreciate smile as she sat down next to Edie.)

(Edie admits she went a little breathless at that moment. Sure, she and Xima had been casual friends for a while now, but after seven months of hopelessly crushing on her mostly from afar… Well, Xima settling super close to her—close enough that their knees would be touching if she so much as breathed too deeply—and staring straight ahead with a slight blush on her neck, yeah, it was a lot.)

(“So, um,” Xima started. “Are you going to the dance next Friday?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah. Um. Do you have a date for, um, for the dance?”

“No, do you?”

“No. But um. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me? As a date?” Her voice was soft and high-pitched.

It all felt kind of surreal to Edie. She looked over at Xima, still staring intently at the ground and looking so _pretty_ , and her right hand began happily flapping ever so slightly as she said, “Yes!”

“Yeah?” Xima exhaled euphorically, finally moving her gaze up from the floor. “Cool. We can go to Olive Garden before the dance, with some friends maybe? And then, um, the dance.”

“Yeah,” Edie said. She paused for a moment, considering the plan, before stating, “I think I’m supposed to buy you flowers or a corsage, but I can’t because I’m not out to my parents yet. Is that a problem?”

“No, no of course not! Yeah no, I’m not out yet either. We don’t need flowers; we have each other.” Xima let out a laugh. “Sorry, that was so cheesy and rom-com-y.”

“It was cute,” Edie countered, and she couldn’t help but smile at Xima’s bashful response.)

In the present, Edie gleefully scrunched up her face before accepting Xima’s outstretched hand, beaming. Here she was, full of spaghetti and breadsticks, holding hands with the prettiest girl ever, and ready to take on what would surely be a magical night. _Milestones,_ she thought to herself with a smile.

Edie wiggled her fingers, and Xima let go for a second; Edie slung her small backpack off her shoulders to grab her ear defends and quickly slip them on. She then turned back to Xima, interlacing their fingers once again.

Ms. Levy gave them a warm smile after checking their tickets and letting them into the school. And then—

Bass. Edie could feel it thrumming in the floor.

It was kind of a lot.

She was not going to be able to stay in the gymnasium.

_Shit_.

“I’m sorry,” she said, taking back her hand and drawing it in towards herself. “I’m going to go to the outside area. I’m sorry.” She hunched over a bit, as if she could mold herself into a sound-shielding cocoon, and sped towards the open back door.

“Edie?” Xima said, following her to the back area at a slight jog. She followed Edie out onto the grassy field where the teachers had set up neglected cornhole and ring toss games. “Are you good?”

\---

Xima understood, empathized. Xima was gentle and patient. Xima tried to make her smile. Xima gossiped with her about her cousins and Taylor Swift. Xima had a pretty laugh.

Xima was perfect. The spring weather was gorgeous. And Edie felt happy and cared for and honestly a little bit enamored.

It was about an hour into the dance when Jon came outside, looking to find Edie just to make sure she was okay. He’d promised her, after all, that he’d be available for her if she needed anything.

He saw the back of Edie’s dress, and the back of a fitted navy-blue blazer. Edie and the other person were seated atop the curb of cement blocks that marked the end of the brick area and the beginning of the field, and—

Oh. Edie just leaned in and kissed the other person?

It was just a quick peck, followed by a slightly awkward yet breathless giggle. And then Edie’s voice, unmistakably, whispering, “Milestones,” as if the term were some sacred secret.

Oh _._ Okay.

And well, Edie _was_ his cousin after all, so he’d be remiss if he at least didn’t quickly check to see who just she just kissed. Jon walked forward as if he were casually making his way over to the ring toss stake, and he took the smallest glance over his shoulder on his way, and—

Xima Veloi? Okay, Edie’s got game!

Jon planned on heading right back inside, he _swears_ , but like, _Xima Veloi_? He didn’t even know Edie wasn’t straight. So he looked up one last time, just one quick glance, only to make sure that that was really Xima Veloi and—

Jon’s eye immediately caught on something pink. Prism-shaped. Ever so slightly transparent with a mild luster and—

_Edie’s got pink Kryptonite around her neck_.

Jon remembered back to the lessons his dad had given him about Kryptonite: green stuff kills, silver stuff gets you sorta high, red stuff turns you evil, gold stuff negates the yellow sun, and pink…makes you gay.

Oh shit. Edie just kissed a girl. With pink Kryptonite dangling from her necklace.

“Hey Edie!” he said too loudly, a touch of panic in his voice. “Hey Edie, you should come and talk to me in private.” Jon didn’t even give his cousin a chance to respond before he whisked her away.

Edie still had yet to get a word out when Jon whisper-yelled, “Is that pink Kryptonite around your neck?”

“N—no, it’s silicon dyed pink and shaped like a shard of Kryptonite. Chewelry.”

“Oh.” Jon exhaled, Edie’s words sinking in. _Okay. She did want to kiss Xima. She’ll remember the kiss tomorrow. It’s not pink K._ “Oh thank Rao.”

“I’m confused.”

“I thought tha—um, no, never mind. I’ll tell you at home. You get back to _Xima Veloi_.” He said Xima’s name while making the sign language J with his hand, like the phrase _Xima Veloi_ was some elementary school chant that would be followed up by kids screaming “Cooties!”.

Edie rolled her eyes at her cousin. But before she could return to Xima, she paused and asked, “You’ll keep her a secret, right? I know my moms will be accepting but… I’m not ready yet.”

“Of course, Edie.”

“Okay. I’m going to leave and sit with Xima now.”

Jon smiled. “Bye, Edie.”

\---

At home, it took all of Kara’s willpower to not use her super hearing to check up on Edie.

She knew everything was, in all likelihood, going fine. Edie was equipped with the tools and emotional maturity to know her limits, accommodate her own needs, and advocate for herself if necessary. And she had her friends and Jon there for external support. Anyways, Kara and Lena surely would have received a phone call by now if anything had gone wrong.

But, more than that, she trusted their daughter.

_Okay._

\---

They arrived fifteen minutes early.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Lena pointed out. “We could wait outside the car for her?”

Kara gave Lena a warm smile as she opened up her door.

She leaned against the back of the Subaru, Lena joining her a few seconds later and resting her head against Kara’s shoulder. They stood in silence for some time, hands interlocked and the steady rhythm of Lena’s breathing grounding them.

“You know how Edie kept saying tonight was a milestone?” Lena said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe it was a milestone for us. For our family. She just attended an event that, by its very design, she was bound to reject. Yet,” she said with a soft smile as she pointed towards where Edie was now emerging from the gym with Drashti and Xima, “she appears to have had a great time.” Lena paused, relishing in the sound of Edie’s laughter in the distance. “And us? We had a night in. Ready to be here for her if necessary, but also willing to give her the freedom she needed to stretch her wings and fly.”

“Lena, she’s been flying since age six. Your daughter’s Kryptonian, babe,” Kara quipped.

Lena playfully shoved Kara with her hip. “ _Your_ Kryptonian daughter’s coming towards us now.”

Edie caught sight of them standing at the car and waved. She quickly turned around gave her friends hugs before saying goodbye and jogging towards the car, arms flung out in stim-y motions.

Edie’s joyful excitement was contagious. She was glowing, beaming.

Kara gazed at her wife, who was looking upon their daughter with endless pride. She was glowing, beaming.

And Kara? Kara was so full of love for these two that she felt like her heart was overflowing. She was glowing, beaming.

_Milestones_.


	6. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the power goes out and lena spends the night. rating: m.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: rated m. lena has a sex dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am with day 6 of supercorptober on *looks at smudged writing on hand* october 6th! *shoves calendar off desk*
> 
> if you’re a regular reader, thanks for sticking with me! hope you enjoy this chapter and consider leaving a comment if you do :)

National City’s power grid went dark at 10:13 p.m.

“Alex?” Kara said, her finger finding the _on_ button of her earpiece as she immediately rose from the couch, the surge of adrenaline propelling her out of any drowsiness.

Lena’s eyes followed her best friend’s figure—a bit startled by her sudden movement—and she couldn’t help but notice how Kara subconsciously tensed her muscles upon rising. It was no more than a protective defense measure, probably a mere product of evolution or psychology or even just force of habit. Yet the way Kara’s posture straightened—chest puffing out slightly, shoulders broad and confident, arms crossed and bulging slightly through her sheer blue pajama top—still managed to send a short wave of heat through Lena’s body.

Kara listened to the hurried typing on the other end of the line. Finally, there was a relieved exhale. “All good, Kara. Just an America’s infrastructure problem, not a rogue alien problem.”

Lena’s face visibly relaxed upon hearing Kara say “Oh, okay, glad to hear it. Er, I mean, just glad that I can keep taking the night off, I guess. G’bye, Alex.” Kara gave her sister a short laugh before turning off her earpiece.

Kara let herself fall back onto the couch, the cushions bouncing a bit as she landed a few inches away from Lena’s curled-up form. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Kara. I understand that you had to check in.” She was still getting used to it all—being friends, honest and open friends—with Supergirl. The transition had been a bit easier than expected; after all, she was already used to the sudden “I’m sorry, I have to go”s. The only change was that her mind now had to grapple with knowing the motivation behind Kara’s hurried exits. And, more importantly, knowing that those motivations had been hidden from her for years.

Nevertheless, their friendship trekked on, growing stronger by the day. Thursday evening movie nights were a thing (the thing that had put them together on this couch at this current moment), and Saturday brunches were a thing, and late-night phone calls were a thing. And their dynamic was just like before, only with an ever-fading edge of hesitance and, of course, gorgeous honesty.

It was nice.

Which terrified Lena a little. Because, well, she wasn’t exactly reciprocating that whole “honesty” thing. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to tell Kara that confession which she’d written out pathetically in her iPhone’s notes app: _I think I’m in love with my best friend_.

In the present, Kara twisted her torso a bit, fumbling around for her phone before realizing that finding it was a lost cause, considering the near total darkness. Kara assessed her options for a moment. “Um, I have that candle you gave me last Christmas? For light, I mean.”

Lena nodded in acknowledgement, the silhouette of her face dimly lit by the full moon. The cascading light cast soft, cool hues onto Lena’s delicate face, accentuating the sharp angles of her jaw and neck.

Kara’s mouth felt a bit dry. She swallowed somewhat exaggeratedly before nodding in response, as if shaking her head would clear it of, er, _invasive_ thoughts. Rising from the couch, she haphazardly made her way to the kitchen’s junk drawer and felt around for the candle’s smooth glass jar.

Lena heard a soft “Here we go” before Kara used her heat vision to light the wick.

A faint glow emanated from the pumpkin-scented candle, and Kara set it in the center of the coffee table. She gave Lena a smile before settling back onto the couch a few inches away from Lena.

“So,” Kara began.

“So.”

“We’re stuck in an electricity-less apartment.”

“Indeed we are.”

Kara paused for a few seconds, considering what to propose they do for fun. _Spin the bottle? Oh, but it’s just us and we’re sober. How about—_ “Truth or dare?”

Lena paused, contemplating her response for a moment and grinning at the juvenile game. “Truth.”

Kara stuck out her tongue. “No fun.”

“Alright, dare.”

 _Kiss me_ immediately flashed across Kara’s mind. She was imagining it now, couldn’t stop herself from _imagining_ , imagining her hands gently resting on the slope of Lena’s jaw as she tentatively drew her in and—“Um, uh, tell me a story.”

“What?”

Kara tried to swallow, but her mouth was barren of any moisture. “Tell me a story. Like, reading to me, but from your brain instead of a book.”

Lena let out a laugh. “For someone so insistent on my choosing ‘dare,’ your request is significantly less…compromising than I expected.”

“Like you’re complaining,” Kara muttered, blushing slightly as she fixed her gaze intently on her own lap.

“I suppose not,” Lena said, a rather flirty smile on her face. “Still surprising.”

“It’s not like you can blame a girl for being a little bit in love with the sound of your voice!” Kara’s tone was more exasperated than she intended. And wait—“ _in love_ ”?—Rao, what the hell was going through Kara’s mind when that gem slipped out of her mouth?

Lena began laughing again, her chest dramatically rising and falling with each joyful emission. “If you say so, darling.” Lena stared at the ceiling a few moments before she sighed, smiling. “Okay, well, many aeons ago, the Sun and the Moon came into existence. The Sun was bright and glorious, but the Moon had trouble making its own light, so the Sun shared its light with the Moon so it could shine too.” Lena’s voice was warm and rich; listening to it felt like an extravagant indulgence for which Kara was entirely unworthy.

Kara smiled softly, yawning contentedly before her eyes met Lena’s. She tentatively slid her hand towards Lena’s, seeking permission with her eyes to close the gap, before finally touching her fingers to Lena’s.

Lena shivered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot that the heater requires electricity. You must be freezing. Ugh, I’m sorry I didn’t notice. Kryptonian biology means I don’t sense temperature like you do,” Kara said, her words spilling out a mile a minute. She began to stand up. “Here, there’s a few blankets in my closet, let me grab—”

“Kara, it’s okay,” Lena interrupted. She took an unsteady breath; Kara could hear how it shook as it rose in her lungs. “Just, sit with me? I’ll finish telling you the story, and your body heat can keep me warm. I’m not even that cold anyways, Kara.”

“A—are you sure? Because Eliza crocheted an afghan that’s very warm and I could—”

“I’m sure, Kara. Sit with me. Please?”

And, _golly_ , Kara knew she saw Lena shiver, knew Lena _had_ to be cold, but now Lena was gazing at her with those green eyes, and how could she say no when Lena was just there looking so soft and small and open and—

Kara sat down next to Lena. She felt her heart flutter as Lena wrapped her arm around her waist and asked, “Closer?” So Kara shifted a bit to the left, scooted back a little. Lena nudged Kara’s shoulder with hers and then… Well, soon enough, they were full on cuddling on Kara’s couch.

It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened in the past. Before Lena had learned Kara’s secret identity, wine-fueled cuddle sessions weren’t exactly uncommon.

What was new was the thundering in Kara’s chest. The way Lena’s skin against her skin felt _electric_ , like enough glowing warmth to restore power to all of National City long before the utility company could. The way all of Kara’s breath unceremoniously fled her lungs.

Well, the sensations weren’t exactly new per se; it was just that Kara was willing to notice them now.

Oh yeah, did Kara mention that she finally realized that she’s hopelessly in love with her best friend—the gorgeous woman she was currently cuddling—over their friendship break? _Yeah_.

But for now, all Kara could do was relax into Lena’s touch and let the power outage-induced darkness have its way.

Lena’s warm breath danced on Kara’s shoulder as she continued telling her story. “The Sun and the Moon lived in harmony, supporting each other and illuminating the skies. One day, the Earth eclipsed the Sun’s light, so the Moon could no longer see the Sun or reflect her rays. And the Moon was scared, thinking that…” Kara’s attention trailed off as her eyes drifted closed. Sleep tugged at her eyelids as Lena’s steady voice lulled her into a peaceful and sleepy state. Lena’s chest vibrated ever so slightly against Kara’s back when she spoke in especially low tones, and the gentle movement made Kara feel secure. Safe in Lena’s arms. Warm. Peaceful, slipping into sleep…

( _She’s like a puppy_ , Lena’s mind remarked. _The second she’s being held, she can’t help but succumb to even the slightest sleepiness._

_She’s adorable._

_I love that about her._ And, undeniably resounding behind that statement: _I love her._ )

_\---_

“Kara, darling?”

Kara hummed in acknowledgement of the question, too tired to form a coherent response.

“I finished my story.”

“Oh,” Kara murmured, a bit disappointed at having missed Lena’s probably revolutionarily poetic and insightful story. She’d have to ask her to retell it tomorrow morning. But at this moment, Kara just felt drowsy, in a bit of a haze as she melted into Lena’s side and felt the subtle scent of her fabric softener envelop her senses.

Lena’s fingers gently carded through Kara’s hair.

Kara hummed at the intimate gesture. She yawned.

“You’re falling asleep, Kara.” Lena gazed upon her best friend, looking calm and, well, _angelic_ as she rested against Lena’s chest.

Kara hummed again in affirmation.

“Let me take you to bed?”

Another hum, softer and lower this time. Kara barely opened her eyes as Lena shifted a bit, guiding her up from the couch and helping her make the short walk over to her bed.

“There,” Lena whispered as she eased Kara onto the bed.

Kara squirmed to get beneath the blankets, murmuring indistinguishable words of thanks to Lena.

“Goodnight, darling.” Lena paused, gazing endearingly at Kara. She pressed a tentative kiss to Kara’s forehead and took a deep breath before exiting the room, her socked feet padding softly against the hardwood.

“Lena?” Kara mumbled.

“Yes?” She held her breath, ready to be reprimanded for crossing that damn boundary and making her friend feel uncomfortable with that stupid, stupid kiss—

Sleepiness slurred Kara’s syllables. “Where’re y’goin’?”

Lena’s voice wavered a bit as she tried to resist the urge to respond sharply, out of habit. “Back to my penthouse. I’ll call George and he can—”

“Stay?”

Lena exhaled shakily. “Oka—yeah, yeah, I can rest on the couch. I’m a light sleeper, so you can just call out if you need anything, Kara.”

Kara let out a discontented hum. “No, you’ll be col’. Heat doe’n wor’ wi’ou’ ‘le’ricity.”

“Kara, I don’t want to impose—”

“Please? Wanna kee’ cuddling wi’ you.”

Lena stuttered, lungs vacant of air. “O—okay. Okay, Kara.”

Kara hummed happily.

Lena took a few steps toward the bed, where Kara was curled up under a mountain of afghans and visibly homemade quilts. She nervously lifted the corner of the blankets before delicately slipping beneath them.

Kara’s trapped body heat hit her like a wall of comforting warmth.

Lena held her breath as she settled a foot or two away from Kara, afraid that any movement would shatter whatever peaceful state Kara was in right now. She felt blisteringly aware of every cell in her body, so torturously close to Kara and _under the bed sheets with her_ —

Kara suddenly rolled over, pressing her side into Lena’s. “‘Night, Lena,” she said, voice muffled by Lena’s shoulder.

Lena continued to stare at the ceiling, as if she was paralyzed. “Goodnight, Kara.”

Despite her attempts at meditation and measured breathing, Lena didn’t drift off until many hours later.

\---

Kara awoke to the sound of an elevated heartbeat and shaky, shallow breathing.

“Lena?” she said, sitting up in the bed rather suddenly. She wiped any remaining sleepiness from her eyes as the adrenaline forced her into consciousness. Kara prepared herself for the worst, ready to fight off any threat Lena faced, and—

“Yeah, _Kara_ ,” Lena murmured throatily, words drawn out, her eyes still closed. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, and her face was slightly flushed. She let out a sound that—oh Rao, was that a quiet _moan_? No, Kara was just—Nope, there it was again, high pitched and whining, unmistakably bearing unfulfilled desire.

Kara succumbed to an all-consuming blushed, her entire face red hot. Her legs were still tangled in Lena’s—Rao, when did _that_ happen—and every inch of contact with Lena’s skin felt searing.

Lena’s hips jerked a bit, rubbing her clit up against Kara’s conveniently positioned thigh; Kara could feel how Lena’s slightly wet sweatpants clung to her thigh as she moved. And _Rao_ , she made that sound again and then sighed “Kara” and—

Lena was having a sex dream. And she just said Kara’s name. Twice.

Kara’s breath suddenly felt quite similarly shaky.

She had to wake Lena up, right? There was no way Lena meant to have a sex dream about…well, _her._ But how would Kara go about waking Lena? _Hey, Lena, just wanted to let you know that I think you’re having a sex dream about me! No biggie, just wanted to give you a heads up!_

 _Rao_.

Kara tried clearing her throat, but it was to no avail. She tried moving around slightly in the bed, but that only caused Lena to moan again as her clit made contact with Kara’s thigh once more.

And, _heck_ , that really was the prettiest sound Kara had ever had the indulgence of hearing. She found herself wanting to chase that sound, craving nothing more than hearing it again, but this time in response to _her_ , in response to how she was making Lena feel _so good_ , and—

Kara screwed her eyes shut and groaned in frustration at herself. Her job was to wake Lena up, not _fantasize_ about her!

Luckily, she got an idea then. _SOS_ , she texted Alex. _Please call my cell_.

Kara quickly flicked on her ringer before a piercing tone burst from the phone, indicating a call.

“Kara?” she heard Lena mumble, the phone’s sound obviously disturbing her a little. She shifted towards Kara, burying her face in Kara’s neck as if it could shield her from the harsh ringing. The movement caused her to unintentionally grind her hips against Kara again, resulting in a whimper from Lena.

Lena was still asleep. And she was making the _prettiest_ noises, the most delicate, most tempting, hottest noises…

_Oh Rao._

Kara cleared her throat again, significantly louder this time, and brought the phone to her ear after two more rings. “Hello?” she said at an unreasonable volume.

“Kara? Is everything okay? I got your text and called as soon as I could.”

“Oh, hi, Alex!” Kara responded, her intentionally long and paced speech starkly different from Alex’s urgent tone. She glanced over at Lena, trying to gauge the success of her plan, but Lena’s face and lips were still pressed up against her neck and shoulders. “Why are you calling me so early on this beautiful Saturday?”

“Kara, I got your text, you said SOS, and I—”

“Oh, you and Kelly want to go to brunch with me and Lena tomorrow?” Kara ignored Alex’s increasingly confused and angry interrogation. She felt Lena’s breath hitch before she suddenly pulled away from Kara’s neck, quickly thrashing towards the other edge of the bed as realization dawned on her. “Gee,” Kara continued, still overly loud, “Well, I guess I’ll have to ask Lena about it. Lena?” Kara pretended to turn dumbly towards a now shell-shocked looking Lena, standing next to the bed, flushed with embarrassment and staring at the ground. Her pupils were visibly dilated, and her heart’s racing had only intensified. “Oh, I’m sorry Alex, it looks like Lena just woke up. Let me go into the other room so I can talk to you without disturbing her.” Kara began to slip out of bed, internally praising herself for thinking up that quick excuse for leaving.

“Kara, what the absolute _Hell_. It is seven thirteen a-fucking-m, and if you—”

Kara interrupted with rushed whispers of “Thank you so much, Alex, I’m so sorry, I’ll explain later” before hanging up the phone. She lingered in the hallway a few minutes, listening as Lena stepped into the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face as she collected herself.

Distantly, Kara could feel a low heat, her heartbeat hammering faintly in her clit, still reeling from the quick succession of events she’d endured that morning.

 _Shoot, heck, golly, er—fuck_.

\---

“H—How much did you hear?” Lena asked tentatively. She paced around the left side of the kitchen, keeping distance from Kara as if the space could act as a barrier or even a mute for her embarrassment.

“Well…” Kara felt the urge to chime back _Nothing!_ and just move past—er, _whatever_ had happened in that bed. But her heart was painfully aware of the cost of lies, especially lies to Lena, so she forced herself to squeak out, “I, um, I think I might have heard you say my name?” Kara nervously cleared her throat again.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Lena shifted uncomfortably on her feet, staring intently into her coffee mug.

“Kara,” Lena started hesitantly, projecting each word in a measured, strict, and emotionless manner, “I know I put you in a, um, substantially uncomfortable situation. And so I, uh, I totally understand if you would prefer to just end things between us and have us go our separate wa—”

“What? No, Lena, I,” Kara couldn’t help but interrupt, horrified at the prospect of losing Lena again. She began a panicked ramble. “Lena, I mean, we’ve all been there, okay? See—I—it’s—it’s just a sex dream, it’s whatever! I mean, I’ve had sex dreams about you before. We’ve all been there! It’s just something that happens sometimes between friends; what’s a sex dream between friends? It’s normal, so please don’t feel like—”

Lena screwed her eyes shut with frustration, willing that no tears would fall, as she nearly shouted, “No it’s not! No it’s not, Kara! Sex dreams between friends isn’t a _thing_ , and I just—we just can’t keep pretending like this is fucking normal! Because I’m in love with you, Kara!” She was definitely shouting now, unable to look Kara in the eye as tears began to stream down her face. “I’m devastatingly in love with you, and I just had a sex dream while in your bed. That’s not normal, and that’s not _okay_ , and you can’t just—you can’t just come out here and lie and say that you’ve had sex dreams about me too in some vain attempt to make me feel better! Because I’m not okay, Kara! This— _us_ —is not okay, because I just had a sex dream while riding your thigh and that is _not_ just gal pal behavior.” Lena stood there, chest heaving as she panted and tried to catch her breath amidst the hiccups and passion. She stared at the floor. “I’m sorry for raising my voice,” she murmured, shaking her head as the self-hatred began to set in, “I’ll just see myself out now.”

“W—Lena, wait! I—I feel it too!” Kara scrunched up her face in a vain attempt to make it smaller, in a vain attempt to make _herself_ smaller, as if that would make this confession easier. If she could just take up less space, be small and accommodating and blend in with the background like society so often forced women to do, maybe her admission would cause less of an earthquake. “I feel it too,” she repeated, “I’ve been feeling it too. Since I first came out as Supergirl to you. That’s the moment when I knew, when I knew that the human in front of me was so important to me, so precious to me, so _crucial_ to me that I…” Kara mustered a laugh as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “And that gorgeous red dress you were wearing that evening certainly didn’t hinder my realization.” She swallowed, nervously wringing her hands and averting her gaze to anywhere other than Lena’s person. “And, yeah, after I admitted _that_ to myself, that what I felt for you was so much bigger than anything I’d ever even imagined feeling, things just started…happening. I started…noticing myself noticing and being enamored with you. And Rao, I started noticing your outfits, and there was this one, and then next thing I knew I was having _dreams_ about you and—”

“Kara, you’ve been checking out my tits long before you came out to me as Supergirl.”

Kara started giggling, burying her tear-covered face in her hands with embarrassment. “Lena…”

Lena was laughing too now, the sound mangled by the lump in her throat, but a laugh all the same. “Kara,” she responded, slightly more seriously. She dared to make eye contact with Kara then, warm and vulnerable and loving. “Kara.”

Kara enveloped her in a hug so tight that Lena thought Kara might never let her go. But god did that notion feel so _right_ , so comforting. As if all these years of pining were finally tangible, here, pressed against her.

“Can’t believe it took me having a fucking sex dream while grinding against your thigh for this to happen,” Lena said, her voice muffled by Kara’s shoulder and her own tears as she let out a self-deprecating giggle.

“Is now a bad time to bring up how, um, pretty that was?”

“Kara!” Lena said in mock scandal as she pulled away slightly from the hug. “Christ, get your first kiss over with before you start mentioning the tribadism kink.”

“Trust me, Lena, your first kiss with me will not be a ‘get it over with’ type of event,” Kara said all too smoothly. She leaned towards Lena, eyes fluttering closed, almost to afraid to exhale in anticipation, and then—

Suffice it to say, the event was remarkable indeed.


	7. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara begins using the sun emoji. lena develops a plan for revenge. tw: food.

It started out rather innocuously. Nia showed Kara that new “search for emojis” feature in the iOS update, and next thing they all knew, Kara was going just a little bit crazy with the emoji usage (to put it nicely.)

Kara’s best friend, on the other hand, refused to use any emoji—other than the red heart—out of principle. (When asked, Lena would struggle to name the exact principle on which her objection to emojis held its foundations. However, she insisted it was a matter of principle all the same.) The red heart, even, had been a mere accident; Lena was texting with Kara and truly had no idea what to say, so she sent the red heart out of a schoolgirl-like panic. (No, let’s not dwell on the implications of that feeling.)

It’s not that Lena is anti-emoji, per se. It’s just that she’s so prone to misinterpreting them—like, who knew that one emoji with the teeth meant awkward uncomfortable cringe? Lena just thought it was a tooth-y smile. And the one that was blushing with big eyes? Lena assumed that one conveyed fear, but then Nia started explaining how that one oftentimes represented horniness and well—

Lena simply was not a fan of emojis. Sue her.

Now, Kara’s moderate emoji use had never bothered Lena. Her repertoire was pretty limited to hearts, smiles, and flowers, and they always communicated happiness, appreciation, platonic love, or some other positive emotion.

But things had escalated rather quickly after Nia introduced Kara to that emoji search feature.

Soon, Lena’s iMessage app was filled with texts that looked rather like those sarcastic tumblr text posts Nia would always send her. A random basket emoji here, an unnecessary yarn ball emoji there, a confusing turkey emoji here, a mildly obnoxious woman-getting-haircut emoji there.

Its onset was swift, and honestly a bit much for Lena, who struggled to do so much as open a Spotify playlist. (Lena always said that when you’re the hands-on CEO of a billion-dollar tech company, you get a pass on understanding the mundane stuff like how to pause a YouTube video without closing out of the whole tab.

Yes, she recognized that her admittedly amusing technology struggles were a poor excuse for disliking the receipt of emojis, but she proudly bore the distaste nonetheless.)

There was one emoji in particular that Kara seemed to employ in nearly every text she sent Lena: a borderline art deco Sun, with black eyes, a defined nose, and a polite smile. It appeared to Lena that the Sun delivered no practical meaning or message; Kara simply enjoyed placing that damned Sun emoji at the end of every single text.

Every single text (!).

And god, how that should annoy Lena. But.

It also happened to possibly be one of the most endearing things Kara had ever done. She could picture it, Kara sitting there with her eager, puppy-dog smile as she habitually and relentlessly attached that sunshine emoji at the end of every text, just to try to brighten Lena’s day. She was caring like that, a bit enamoring in her ways, and Lena couldn’t help but blush and bite back a begrudging smile with each Sun emoji she received.

However, Lena was nothing if not stubborn and petty. Blame it on the upbringing, blame it on the Luthor blood, whatever.

So she exacted a precise plan for revenge. With Nia’s puzzled but unquestioning assistance, Lena located the mirroring Moon emoji and began attaching it to each and every text she sent to Kara, as if it were some psychopathic ritual.

It took Kara thirteen days to notice.

“OMG wait, I just realized, you started using a new emoji!!!” her text exclaimed gleefully, following that statement with various smiling emojis, a dog emoji, two fairy emojis, and, of course, the infamous Sun emoji.

Though she wouldn’t admit it, Lena smiled softly. “We’re still on for lunch today, right?” she typed before tapping on the Moon emoji and pressed send.

“Of course!” Two heart emojis, red and blue, and the Sun emoji stared back at her.

\---

“I am so proud of you, Lena,” Kara started, mouth half full with an egregiously large bite of her Big Belly Burger. “When I realized you’d begun regularly using an emoji, my heart literally began to sing.” Kara pressed her hand to heart, pretending she was swooning.

Lena rolled her eyes endearingly. “Kara, darling, you know I only started using the Moon emoji to get back at you for your routine overuse of the Sun emoji. You attach it at the end of every message.”

“Well yeah, of course I do. Your name, ‘Lena,’ means ‘sunlight’ in Persian. Zari told me. And you make me feel so bright and joyful, like I can take on anything—like how the Earth’s Yellow Sun gives me my strength and smile—so why wouldn’t I use that emoji as my little way of letting you know?”

Lena’s response was uncharacteristically sudden. “Can I kiss you?”

“What? I mean, wait, _oh—_ ” Kara cut off her own rambling, brushing her lips against Lena’s. The kiss was light and airy, like the sky on a sunny day. And when Lena leaned in to resume and deepen the kiss, it began to resemble the Sun’s fire. And the elation, relief, and euphoria in their hearts—that truly was just like the Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter of this series where I did not have to pry the words from my brain kicking and screaming, fun fact! This was a fun and easy chapter to write; hopefully you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a comment if you did, it would literally make my day :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :))) Please consider leaving comments and kudos because I crave validation <3


End file.
